vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ollerus
Summary Ollerus (オッレルス Orrerusu) is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. He is an enigmatic fellow that once had the chance to become a Magic God, but has failed to do so. Still, as an incomplete Magic God he is one of the strongest magicians in the planet and was once pursued by various magical organizations seeking his power and knowledge, but he has managed to defeat or elude all of his pursuers with ease. Initially just a minor side character in the original series, he takes a bigger secondary role in New Testament, where he and his small group of allies are one of the main groups fighting against Gremlin and Magic God Othinus, the person who had stolen Ollerus's chance at becoming a Magic God. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Ollerus Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Impure Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, can hide his presence, can depower and destroy a god through a spell, Regeneration (High-Low; can reattach a severed arm), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Planet level via power-scaling (Comparable to 50/50 Othinus, who crushed the Invisible Thing that easily overpowered Fiamma as La Persona Superiore a Dio) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can fight Gunha Sogiita, managed to get between Silvia and Brunhild Eiktobel as they attacked Touma and Othinus in a heavily weakened form while causing an "explosive sound" and intercepted their attacks to the point they were incapable of stopping fast enough in time); possible FTL perception speeds via scaling to Othinus (can react in 10 nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Planet level via power-scaling (Was completely unharmed by attacks from Gunha and can fight 50/50 Othinus, should be vastly superior to normal magicians and Saints due to being an impure Magic God) Stamina: High, should be superior to most normal magicians, including Saints, due to being an Imperfect Magic God. He doesn't even flinch at losing an arm Range: Unknown, at least several meters, likely higher (Has only fought at short ranges, but he should have much higher range due to being one of the strongest magicians alive. Hliðskjálf has no apparent source and no clear mechanics, so its actual range is unknown) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, especially in subjects related to magic; he almost became a Magic God and has absorbed the knowledge of several grimoires. Due to having lived his life slipping through the gaps of most magical world powers' search networks, he has covert operations skills surpassing those of the average intelligence agent or spy Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hliðskjálf' (北欧王座 Hokuō Ōza (Furizusukyaruvu), lit. "Nordic Throne"): Named after Odin's throne, it is Ollerus' power to change his life energy and normal magical power into an unexplainable type of power. The power by its nature cannot be described, can't be explained, and can't be comprehended. The Hliðskjálf doesn't have any offensive function normally, but by forcefully using Hliðskjálf as an offensive power makes it even more unexplainable. He uses Hliðskjálf due to the fact that his own mana is too special and can't be used with normal magical powers, even if he applied knowledge of various grimoires. When used offensively, Hliðskjálf takes the form of an invisible spell that blows the enemy backward without Ollerus making any kind of movement or sign. It does equal damage to every part of the body including internal organs. It has no identifiable source. According to Ollerus, this attack cannot be defended against, as the enemy cannot even begin to mount a defense against an attack using an unexplainable power coming from an incomprehensible place while not leaving them a chance to form a countermeasure. *'Wall of Explosions:' When fighting against Othinus, Ollerus proved to be capable of summoning an endless barrage of several hundreds of millions of strange explosions to match Othinus' similar technique, seemingly filling all the air between them. *'Shapeshifting:' Ollerus can take the form of other people, with his disguise being capable of fooling even Othinus. He was also capable of recreating Thor's magic. *'Regeneration:' After Othinus severed his right arm while he was disguised as Thor to infiltrate Gremlin Ollerus proved to be capable of reconnecting the arm by merely pressing it against his shoulder, with the narration noting he didn't need to chant a spell or use any kind of talisman or spiritual item. *'Stealth:' Ollerus was able to arrive at the site of Touma's first encounter with Othinus in Baggage City without anyone present being able to perceive his arrival. In fact, though Othinus managed to see him when she turned on his direction, Maria Kumokawa (who was looking in the same direction) was unable to tell he was even there until Othinus called out to him. *'Turn into a Fairy:' An anti-god spell based out of the historical fact on how pagan gods were turned into fairies during the rise of Christianity. The spell appears as a glowing stake that comes out of the user's open palms and is used by piercing the target's chest. The spell, if working properly, is able to thoroughly destroy the interior of the target's body and otherwise depower the target. For example, Othinus Magic God's powers were tilted towards 0% chance of success after being hit by the spell, and while it took a long time, the spell eventually almost destroyed her if not for outside interference. Ollerus's own magic powers were reduced to a level below the average magician after Othinus used his own spell against him. Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (This was Goku as of Ginyu Saga) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Captain (Granblue Fantasy) Captain's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 5